Bienvenue Angel - BAEKYEOL
by addicted to baekyeol
Summary: chanyeol harus memutuskan, orang itu ke surga atau chanyeol yang akan dimusnahakan. ga jago bikin summary


Bienvenue à Angel

Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun

Oc : OT12, yuri, minho

Rated : To next M .-.

Sumarry : ngga jago bikin summary

Warning : OOC!, Angst, romance, Fantasy

semua yang ia lakukan selalu salah di mata bosnya (sang pencipta), sampai hari itu tiba bahwa bosnya akan memecat chanyeol jika ia tidak mau mencabut nyawa orang lagi. chanyeol tentu menolak. kenapa? jika ia melalaikan tugasnya lagi maka chanyeol akan dimusnahkan. tapi kenapa harus orang itu?

.

.

.

.

.

_baekhyun seorang dengan tubuh mungil, merogoh sakunya gusar. kepalanya melihat kekanan dan kekiri menunggu busway yang akan menjempunya. kakinya tidak bisa diam memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang terlambat._

_setelah menunggu 10 menit busway yang ditunggu baekhyun tiba. baekhyun harus berusaha 'dengan keras' agar bisa naik busway itu, hari ini hari senin hari sibuk di seoul siapa yang tidak memiliki jadwal yang padat dihari senin?_

_banyak orang yang menaiki busway tersebut, semua orang yang ada dihalte berhamburan menaik ke dalam busway, baekhyun bukan orang yang lincah dengan tubuh mungilnya itu. ia mengadahkan kepalanya melihat kedalam busway tersebut apakah masih ada ruang untuknya atau tidak._

_"naiklah aku akan membantumu"_

_baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang kepalanya masih mendongak karena namja dihadapannya ini melebihi batas tinggi orang biasa, rambutnya hitam pekat, dan wajahnya tampan. itu pikir baekhyun_

_"aku tau kau mau mengikuti sebuah tes di chunwa unniversitas dan sebentar lagi mereka akan memulai tes tersebut, kau mau naik apa tidak?"_

_suara bas itu terdengar lagi, namun kali ini lebih dekat, baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di pipinya. tanpa menunggu jawaba dari baekhyun namja itu menuntun baekhyun naik kedalam bus, tangan kanan namja itu merangkul pinggang baekhyun dan tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk menahan bebannya di pegangan tangan di dalam busway._

_baekhyun hanya diam ia tidak tau sekarang, akan memulai pembicaraan dari mana, baekhyun hanya menatap bola mata hitam pekat namja tinggi itu, baekhyun rasa, baekhyun terpesona sekarang._

_"namaku chan-"_

_waktunya pemberentian di unniversitas chunwa sekarang, dan namja tinggi itu terdorang keluar karen serangan orang-orang yang bersamanya di dalam busway tersebut, baekhyun mencari namja tinggi itu di luar bus melihat ke sekeliling unniv chunwa . baekhyun mendengus ia tidak bisa menemukan namja tinggi itu_

_._

_._

_._

_baekhyun menjalani tes dengan baik untuk masuk ke universitas terkenal di seoul, chunwa. sebelum tes dia mengahapal dan belajar. terkadang baekhyun tidur di atas buku yang bertumpuk di meja belajarnya dan juga harus meluangkan hobinya, mengoleksi kartu animal planet. animal planet adalah game yang harus memakai kartu dan berada di game center tapi baekhyun tidak bisa memainkannya. ia hanya bisa mengoleksi berpuluh-puluh kartu bergambar binatang dengan power itu._

_tes berakhir baekhyun keluar dari ruangan kampus yang akan (menjadi) kuliahannya. baekhyun melihatnya ia yakin itu namja yang menolongnya tadi pagi. ia paling mencolok dari semua murid-murid disini. rambut yang beda dari semua siswa-siswi disini.. —hitam yang terlalu pekat dan mencolok ditambah tubuh jangkungnya yang berada di atas rata-rata orng normal. namja tinggi itu melihat kearah baekhyun ia melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan baekhyun untuk mendekat pada dirinya._

_baekhyun berjalan kearah namja tinggi itu, baekhyun tersenyum._

_sekarang si tinggilah yang diam. dan menatapi baekhyun serius._

_"a—ku baekhyun, byun baekhyun" _

_namja tinggi itu sadar dari lamunannya._

_"chanyeol! park chanyeol"_

.

.

_**dari hari itu benang merah mereka**** terikat**_

.

.

.

.

Menunggu dan membelikan baekhyun susu strawberry sudah menjadi rutinitas dan kebiasaan sehari-hari bagi chanyeol. menunggu baekhyun jam 4 subuh di universitasnya, chunwa. mereka lolos dari tes 3 tahun lalu, saat hari pertama mereka bertemu.

chanyeol tau ini terlalu subuh untuk sekedar duduk dan menunggu baekhyun di universitasnya. tapi inilah kegemarannya, menunggu dan membelikan susu strawberry untuk baekhyun. jika baekhyun tidak masuk universitas chanyeol juga tidak akan masuk, dan chanyeol pun akan kecewa.

jam trus berputar dan semakin lama chanyeol menunggu baekhyun—nya, chanyeol melirik arloji yang ada di tangan kirinya 6.45. 15 menit lagi mata pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. baekhyun belum terlihat. chanyeol memusatkan perhatiannya, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada baekhyun. chanyeol tertawa terbahak dengan mata yang masih tertutup. ia tau apa yang sedang baekhyun lakukan. semua orang terpusat pada chanyeol.

baekhyun sedang errr— bermain dengan boneka karet bebeknya di bathubnya dengan meniru suara bebek. tentu itu membuat chanyeol ketawa. tak lama, kelas pun dimulai. chanyeol tau baekhyun tidak akan masuk. chanyeol berteleport ke dalam rumah baekhyun . kenapa chanyeol bisa melakukan itu? jangan lupakan bahwa chanyeol adalah malaikat.

"baekhyunnie~~"

teriak chanyeol pelan, baekhyun bisa mendengarnya

"iya chanyeol? ah ini jam berapa yeollll?"

"kau akan tidak akan masuk baekhyunnie~ lihatlah sekarang jam 08.00 pagi~"

chayeol terkikik pelan. baekhyun diam sesaat, mengedip dan menguap, baekhyun melebarkan matanya sekarang.

BRAK

"yeol bilang dong dari tadi!"

hening...

baekhyun diam memerhatikan chanyeol yang sedaritadi diam memerhatikan kearah bawahnya, baekhyun melihat kearah pandang chanyeol..

astaga baekhyun lupa melingkarkan handuk di pinggangnya.

"jangan ditatapi terus bodoh cepat balik badanmu!"

baekhyun mengeraskan suaranya dan menutupi kemaluannya dengan tangannya, chanyeol segera membalikan badannya.

.

.

.

.

"kau bodoh, aku jadi bolos kuliah sekarang"

frustasi baekhyun di sofa ruang tamunya dan memandangi tv yang menampilkan layar hitamnya

"maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah tau jika kau tekejut akan seperti itu"

santai chanyeol tangannya terus menekan-nekan tombol pspnya

"lagipula itu salahmu, suruh siapa menunjukan 'sesuatu' mu di hadapanku"

chanyeol menambahkan kata yang tentu membuat wajah baekhyun memerah

baekhyun mendekatka dirinya pada chanyeol mengusap-ngusap rambut chanyeol lembut, yang diusap-usap hanya dapat menmperlihatkan giginya.

1

2

3

"AAAAAAAAAmpun baek ahh sakitttttttt"

bakhyun terus menjambak rambut chanyeol, mencubit lengan dan pipi chanyeol, dan.. menarik-narik telinga chanyeol

"rasakan rasakan"

"sakit baek lepaskan, ah kuping ku terasa mau lepas"

"baek tidak lucu kalau aku botak, sakittttt"

"pipiku, pipiku hancur"

baekhyun melepaskan semua siksaannya pada chanyeol, ia menjauhkan dirinya dari samping chanyeol. di ujung sofa.

baekhyun masih dengan wajah memerahnya dan nafasnya naik turun. chanyeol duduk dengan lesu, dengan rambut yang sudah tak beraturan, pipinya merah, telinga yang merah. chanyeol menatap baekhyun, dengan tatapan sinis, yang ditatap hanya mengerlingkan matanya.

hening...

"chan-"

tet tet tettttt

ponsel chanyeol berdering

"halo?"

"..."

"hm"

"..."

"beri saya waktu.."

"...!"

"baik, saya akan hadir"

chanyeol memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. ia memejakamkan matanya. baekhhyn mendekat

"emm, ada apa yeol?"

chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan melihat dalam keiris mata baekhyun. chanyeol harus membatalkan janji mereka nanti malam. dan chanyeol harus berbohong paada baekhyun lagi.

_yang menelepon chanyeol adalah bosnya (sang pencipta)_

_"halo?"_

_"kau tau kau belum melaksanakan tugas percobaanmu?"_

_"beri saya waktu.."_

_"tidak, jemputlah dia malam ini!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_chanyeol adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa, yang dikirim oleh (sang pencipta) untuk mengirimkan roh kembali ke surga, orang-orang yang diberkahi menjadi malaikat sangatlah beruntung. itulah pemikiran malaikat-malaikat yang sama seperti chanyeol, berbeda dengan chanyeol, chanyeol tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini. ia lebih menyukai menemani orang yang akan mati.._**

**_ia tidak mau melihat atau mendengar roh yang menangis dan mencurahkan semua cita-cita, cerita hidupnya, ataupun masalah cintanya didepan chanyeol. karena bagi chanyeol pekerjaan ini menyiksanya. chanyeol ingin mengenal orang yang ia jemput nanti, tetapi propesinya tidak bisa mengabulkan semua keinginan chanyeol. menjadi malaikat adalah rahasia_**

**_berat konsekuensinya jika malaikat membritahu manusia bahwa dirinya adalah malaikat, selain dianggap gila (sang pencipta) juga akan mencabut sayap, yang membantu malaikat mencabut nyawa seseorang pada malam hari, sayap itu akan memberikan efek tembus pandang/tak terlihat pleh manusia. dan hanya sesama malaikat yang bisa melihat sayap hitam pekat itu._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**__**chanyeol mengepakkan sayap hitam pekatnya. menelusuri langit biru tua, dan menembus lapisan langit 1 sampai 7.

disinilah chanyeol sekarang di ruangan serba putih, dan dihadapannya (sang pencipta)

"kwon yuri, maahasiswi dari universitas chunwa. jemputlah dia malam ini"

chanyeol tau siapa yuri, dia adalah mahasisiwi yang selalu berandai-andai menjadi kekasih choi minho. yuri sangat ramah kepada chanyeol. mengapa orang yang harus ia jemput adalah orang yang selalu dekat dengannya?

apakah malaikat tidak boleh berteman dengan manusia? agar manusia itu aman?

chanyeol keluar dari ruangan putih itu, ia berada diatas kota seoul sekarang.

chanyeol mengepakkan sayapnya menrtelportkan ke kamar kwon yuri, mahasiswa yang akan chanyeol jemput sekarang.

chanyeol berdecih, yuri tidak ada di kamarnya. chanyeol membuka jendela kamar yuri melihat kearah balkon. dan disanalah yuri berdiam. chanyeol mengepakan sayapnya mendekati yuri lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"sayap malaikat hitam pekat, dan semua malaikat itu berwajah tampan. tak kusangkan bahwa minho adalah malaikat." yuri tersenyum simpul ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu chanyeol.

chanyeol bingung, kenapa ia terlihat sekrang? dan kenapa yuri tau kalau minho adalah malaikat?

roh yang akan mati memang mengetahui dan bisa melihat malaikat ttapi hanya dalam hitungan jam. dan kenapa yuri bisa meliht minho?

"aku melihatnya. minho mengepakkan sayapnya dan merangkul roh seorang wanita di hadapanku, tapi sayang ia tidak melihatku. saat mengantarkan roh apakah wajah malaikat datar dan tidak berekspresi?" yuri menoleh pada chanyeol, chanyeol diam, ternyata bukan hanya chanyeol yang tersiksaa dengan pekerjaanya tetapi minho juga, teman sekelasnya.

"hey sayapmu hilang!" yuri melebarkan matanya, ia menatap ke arah punggung chanyeol

chanyeol tercengang, waktunya hampir habis sekarang

"chanyeol lihatlah itu baekhy-"

chanyeol mendekap erat yuri

"ayo terbang ke surga bersamaku, kekasih choi minho"

chanyeol membaca mantranya, yuri tersenyum. ia memeluk chanyeol erat

srak

suara kepakan sayap chanyeol terdengar jelas oleh yuri

langit lapisan 1, raga yuri masihlah terlihat jelas

langit lapisan 2, raga yuri masihlah terlihat jelas

langit lapisan 3, kaki yuri terlihat memudar

langit lapisan 4, badannya terlihat memudar

langit lapisan 5, seluruh tubuhnya memudar

langit lapisan 6, yuri nyaris tidak terlihat oleh chanyeol sekarang

langit lapisan 7, yuri benar-benar lenyap.

chanyeol merasakan yuri sudah berada di surga sekarang. chanyeol mengapakkan sayapnya turun kembali ke bumi.

.

.

.

.

setelah membaca mantra 'kembali ke asal semula' chanyeol tampak memakai baju biasa, dan tidak terlihat lagi sayap hitam pekat di punggungnya. chanyeol berjlan gontai, chanyeol mengingat bagaimana yuri sebelum yuri di jemput olehnya.

tap tap

"c-chanyeol.."

suara baekhyun bergetar, chanyeol membalikan badannya. menatap bakhyun

"kau terlibat hubungan apa dengan yuri?"

baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, ia menangis sekarang

chanyeol menatap baekhyun datar "tidak ada, aku hanya ada keperluan khusus dengannya"

"lalu kenapa semua itu terjadi?"

baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya

"apa maksudmu?"

"bagaimana kau bisa.. terbang, dengan tuxedo hitam pekat, dan sayap hitam pekat lalu membawa yuri ke langit?"

sial, apayang harus chanyeol jawab sekarang?

...

_tobecontinue..._

**comenntnya dong? apayang kurang? apayang kurang di mengerti? biar pas chap selanjutnya author bisa perbaiki :]**

**makasih~**


End file.
